


It's Not a Secret

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, Underage Drinking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey spills all his secrets.  </p>
<p>Too bad Ian has already figured out all the things Mickey's been trying to hide. </p>
<p>[Set between 3x05 and 3x06.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a little drunk Mickey in our day-to-day lives. 
> 
>  
> 
> And also because I have a lot of headcannons about Ian and Mickey hanging out in the warehouses where Mickey was shooting/drinking in 3x07 and 3x09. Because how else would Ian have known exactly where to find him????

Mickey belched as he lobbed the empty beer bottle over his head to crash on the other side of the warehouse.  
“Gonna havta clean that up later,” Ian mumbled from beside him.  
Mickey rolled his head to the side, letting his eyes slide over Ian’s body.  
Ian was bringing his beer to his lips, tilting it back to get the last gulp. He threw it in the same direction Mickey had tossed his own, turning to grin at the man next to him. “You’re staring at me, Mick.”  
Mickey closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall they were sitting against. “M’ drunk,” he grumbled.  
“S’ that why you’re staring?” Ian teased.  
Mickey shook his head, moaning when the cement scraped his scalp. His eyelids fluttered open, getting an eyeful of Ian’s smile. “No, you look good, Firecrotch,” he slurred.  
Ian snorted- something he’d picked up from hanging around Milkoviches too much- and sent a fist haphazardly flying into Mickey’s bicep. “Whatever.”  
“You don’t believe me?” Mickey almost sounded wounded.  
“No,” Ian said as he reached over to grab another beer, “No, I do not.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you’ve never said I look good before. You’re jus’ drunk.”  
Mickey yanked the bottle out of his hand and took a swig. “Maybe bein’ drunk makes me honest. Ever think uh that?”  
Ian rolled his eyes and tried to snatch the drink from Mickey, huffing in irritation when the dark headed man dodged his efforts. “Guess not,” Ian admitted when he realized he was never getting his beer back.  
“Well, it does,” Mickey said triumphantly.  
“So what other secrets are ya keepin’?”  
Mickey laughed so hard, alcohol spewed from his lips. “Too many to tell ya,” he supplied, wiping the back of his hand on his chin.  
Ian poked him in the ribs. “Tell me.”  
“Stop doin’ that, Gallagher!”  
“Tell me your secrets,” Ian whined.  
“You’re such a fuckin’ child,” Mickey grumped.  
“C’mon.”  
“Alright, alright,” Mickey muttered as he gave in. He shifted so he was facing Ian. “I guess I don’t hate Mands as much as I say I do.”  
“Thas not a secret, Mick.”  
Mickey shoved at Ian’s shoulder. “Sure it is. She don’t know I like her.”  
“What else?”  
“I don’t really hate you either,” Mickey admitted, glancing at the redhead through his lashes.  
“Also not a secret,” Ian said through a grin.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and slumped into the bricks. “Well, you’re not really jus’ a warm mouth.”  
Ian gulped, letting the confession hang in the air. “I… I knew that too.”  
Mickey looked up at him, studied his face. “No, you didn’t.” He paused. “You thought I meant that shit?”  
Ian slid his eyes to the dusty floor in front of him. He nodded slightly.  
Mickey laid his own hand over Ian’s. Didn’t intertwine their fingers or anything gay like that, just let their hands overlap. “M’ sorry,” he said after a long moment.  
Ian shrugged, eyes locked on their hands. “S’ okay. I knew. Somewhere, I knew.”  
Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand briefly before he pulled away. “Can’t believe you couldn’t tell I was bullshittin’,” Mickey said, his tone light again, “Thought you were the smart one.”  
“S’ not like you bullshit me very often.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong. Pretty sure I do nothing but bullshit you, Gallagher.”  
“That was bullshit.”  
Mickey laughed, letting the smile linger on his face long after he’d stopped chuckling. “Can I ask you somethin’?” he questioned seriously.  
“Sure.”  
Mickey bunched his eyebrows together and knitted his fingers together, looking down at them. “You still gonna fuck that old guy?”  
Ian licked his lips and looked at Mickey. “Are you askin’ me not to?”  
“Guess I can’t really do that,” he said plainly, looking up at Ian.  
Ian shrugged. “Don’t know. I might.”  
“I didn’t fuck Angie,” Mickey blurted.  
Ian stilled and allowed the new information to sink in. “What?”  
“I didn’t really fuck her.”  
“But you said-“  
“I just let her go down on me. We didn’t fuck.”  
“So why-“  
“Because I didn’t want you to know…” Mickey trailed off.  
“Know what?” Ian whispered, scooting closer so he could make out Mickey’s expression in the dim light.  
Mickey scrubbed a hand over his face. “Didn’t want you to know you mean somethin’ to me,” he mumbled.  
“Why not?”  
Mickey shrugged. “Thought it’d be easier if you thought you was just some lay. Easier for you to piss off to the army or whatever the hell you’re doin’.”  
Ian felt the wheels in his mind turning. “You don’t want me to go the army?  
Mickey quirked his eyebrows up and let them fall back down. “That’s one of my secrets,” he admitted, picking up his forgotten beer and taking a half-hearted swallow.  
“What’s your biggest secret?”  
Mickey turned his head, locking eyes with Ian, their noses bumping. He raked his eyes all over Ian’s face, glancing from the ginger’s mouth to his eyes and back again. “I-“  
Ian decided he wasn’t going to force Mickey to confess something he had already known, and pushed his face forward to cut off the Milkovich’s words. The kiss was just as short lived as their first one had been, but still just as meaningful.  
Mickey pulled back first, just enough to catch his breath. He let out a snicker. “Guess you already know that one too, Firecrotch.”  
Ian could feel Mickey breath on his face. “S’ not a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE SECRET WAS I LOVE YOU BUT I COULDN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE IN EPISODE NINE, IAN IMPLIES THAT MICKEY'S NEVER ADMITTED IT AND IF I PUT IT IN THERE MY STORY WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SCREAMING OK THANKS FOR READING THIS I LOVE YOU BYE


End file.
